救助
by Meguro-ku
Summary: A Zombie Apocalypse has taken place around the world, and things are getting worse by the minute. It's up to Kouji and Takuya to save their loved ones before it's too late. Full description inside. AU.
1. 私を放置しないでください

**A/N:** Hello! ListeningAngel here, back with another story I'll probably never finish! I've actually wanted to do a story like this for a long time so..Why not now? Y'know! When my Laptop is broken! I have fantastic timing!

Alright, some things about the story..

**Title**: 救助[Kyujo/Rescue]  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Takuya x Izumi  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T (May possibly go up in the future)  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Dark/Supernatural/ A tiny bit of crack. _  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Tons of character death, disturbing themes, language, AU, possible OOC.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A Zombie Apocalypse has taken place around the world, and things are getting worse by the minute. It's up to Kouji and Takuya to save their loved ones before it's too late..

**Notes:** -I'm really bad with actions scenes, so they won't really be focused on. _;

- For starters, my Digimon Frontier mary-sue OC will be in this. (Even though I'm trying to re-do her.) Yes, you may kick me.

Lame Summary is extremely lame, anyways..

Since, I'm not sure what else to say, let's continue on with the story! Please enjoy, and please R&R.

* * *

><p>There were Zombies.<p>

There were Zombies _everywhere._

Kanbara Takuya woke up to the sound of guns being shot off. That was definitely something he wasn't used to. He sat up in his small twin sized bed, taking a huge deep breath. Maybe he was just dreaming it? He slowly laid back down, curling into a ball. He closed his eyes, in hopes of going back to sleep. As soon as he did, he heard another gunshot followed by another. He sat back up, shaking a bit. Now he knew he wasn't imagining it that time. Rolling out of bed, he went to go stand by the window, pulling the blinds up. He gasps as he sees the sight in front of him. "Whoa," He breaths out.

From his house he could see a lot. For starters, he could see four corpses laying on the sidewalk, their blood coloring the cold pavement. Brains were practically splattered out.

He slowly lets his blinds go back down on their own, a expression of horror stuck on his face. It was like something from a bad horror flick. Except it was real. Or at least it_ looked_ real.

'_I must be dreaming.._'

"Mom!" He calls out, getting silence as a response. He stares at the closed door behind him, wanting to leave the bedroom that he shared with his younger brother. He opens the door, hesitating at first, and peaked his head out. Silence. '_What if the murderers break into here?_', he thinks to himself. He steps out, hand still on the doorknob. "Mom?" He shouts out again. Nothing. "Dad?" Again, Nothing. It was far too quiet. He knows that his mother went shopping with Shinya, but he figured that they would be home by now. Plus, his father was at work. Letting go of the doorknob he ran down the hallway and into the living room, grabbing the phone like his life depended on it. He then runs and jumps onto the couch He dials 9-1-1 and holds the phone up to his ear.

_"I'm sorry, the number you tried to reach is unavailable. Please call again."_

He stares at the cordless phone in disbelief as he pulls it away from his ear. "What's going on?" He asks himself. He sat down on the white couch, staring down, letting the phone fall out of his palm. "Once more.." He picks it back up from the wooden floor, dialing 9-1-1 again. As he holds it up to his ear he hears noises coming from the nearby door. He turns his head and lowers the phone a bit. He could hear the sounds of snarling and groans coming from the door. Followed by banging and scratching. He gulps, his mouth feeling dry. He tries his best trying not to completely freak out. "Help! P-Please.." The sounds from the other side of the door only got louder as he pleaded.

_"I'm sorry, the number you tried to reach is unavailable. Please call again."_

* * *

><p><p>

Of all the things that could happen to Tokyo and all of Japan... It _had_ to be Zombies.

Or at least an infection that turned people into Zombies. Kouji could name off a list of things he would rather fight off then Zombies..

Evil Spirits, vampires, werewolves, aliens, tentacle monsters, the clover-field monster. Hell, even _Godzilla_.

But no.

He had to fight off these disgusting things.

The infection spread rather quickly. As far as he knew, it first started in north-western Japan a few days ago. Since then, just about the whole world has gone to hell. Everywhere except the eastern coasts of North America and Canada, where the safe bases are at. '_Lucky them,_' Kouji thinks, as he stands in the middle of a sidewalk as he reloads his gun. Looking forward he could see several parked abandoned cars.

The infection, could be spread around easily. Through liquids. _Any_ type of liquid. Blood, tears, saliva, water, and so on. Kouji found it fascinating, really.

Kouji lifted up his wrist and looks at his watch that read 4:34. He smirks, thinking. So much has happened in such little time. The military evacuated the 'entire' country, and yet they left him and thousands of other people behind, and never came back for any of them. Although, they gave Kouji a chance to come with them and escape this hell. But Kouji had to 'decline' the offer. It was a stupid thing to do, really, but he didn't regret it. Besides, he was looking for somebody important.

Kouji looks forward as he hears the sound of Zombies stumbling closer and closer to him. He wrinkles his nose, the smell of decaying corpses almost had him gagging. He raises his gun, taking a deep breath as he took aim. "Here we go," he quietly says to himself. He waited until one was close enough, before shooting it twice. Once in the torso, and another finally in it's head. Two more infected start to approach him, stumbling. He shoots both of them in the head with no problems. He sighs, a bit disappointed. "Only three this time, eh?" He looks around, including behind him. When killing Zombies he has to be _very_ careful, as to not get their blood on his skin, or else he'll be infected too. So he has to kill them from a distance.

Kouji walks down the sidewalk, keeping his eye out. The last thing he needed was to get surprised. But his head shoots back up as he hears a feminine scream come from one of the nearby houses. Kouji runs towards the house that he suspects where the voice came from. and stops when he sees a pack of zombies attacking the door to it. "Ah, Hell.." He murmurs before aiming his gun and shooting one of the zombies, which got the others attention. There were only 5, so it was easy for him to defeat them all. He's gone through worse, he reminds himself. He stares at the scratched up door, that was almost off the hinges.

Kouji steps in and is amazed that no zombie actually made it in. He carefully tries to fix the door a bit with his free hand, as to not let any zombies in. He sighs, gripping onto his gun as he turns around, looking around the living room. Hesitating at first, he yells out, "Hello?" No response. He yells out once more, a bit louder. It was a stupid thing to do, but he wanted to make sure. He hears a voice coming from one of the bedrooms. He walks a bit closer to the voice, walking bravely. "Hello?" He repeats.

_"Help me.."_

He turns the doorknob to a bedroom door behind him only to find it locked. "Can you unlock the door for me?" He asks, calmly. He makes his voice seem as friendly as possible. A few seconds later he hears a 'click' and then heavy footsteps. He slowly opens the door, but sees no one in the room.

"Hello?"

"Who are you?" Says a scared voice. Kouji sees a figure starting to crawl from under the bed in the corner of his eye. He points his gun at him, not bothering to answer the question. "Are you infected?" Kouji asks. The boy in front of him tilts his head, raising his arms defensibly. "I-Infected?" Kouji looks at him carefully, observing. He lowers his gun a bit, he notices the boy is in his pajamas. "Yeah. Infected. Are you?" Kouji looks at him with a serious expression. "Uhm, no. I'm not infected." He says. "Good. You didn't look infected anyways." Kouji lowers his gun completely down, relaxing. "Name?"

"Kanbara Takuya," Takuya lowers his hands, relaxing as well now. "You?"

"Kouji." He shrugs.

Takuya looks down at his feet, "What's going on? I've been asleep.."

Kouji raises a brow, "You've just _now_ woken up? It's 4pm.." Takuya shrugged at him, not sure what to say. Kouji does his best at resisting to call him 'lazy'. "The infected just tried to break in your house," He says putting his gun in the holster.

"I still have no idea what you mean by 'Infected'," Takuya goes to sit on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Haven't you been watching the news the last couple of days?" Kouji asks curiously.

Takuya shakes his head, hugging his knees to his chest. "I spent most of my time in my room," He could occasionally hear sniffles coming out from the taller boy. "Oh." Kouji sighs out. How could he tell him that a Zombie Apocalypse was happening? That his friends and family could possibly be dead or abandoned him? That he could die at any time if he wasn't careful?

Kouji rubs the back of his head as he goes to sit next to Takuya. "Look," He starts. "There's a Zombie Apocalypse going on right now," he says slowly. Takuya looks up at him disbelievingly, making Kouji unsure if he should continue or not. "Sort of," He adds in. "More like a possible incurable sickness.." He continues trying to explain the situation to him. He watches how Takuya's expressions change as he does so. From sad, to angry, to hopeless. Kouji throws an arm around his shoulders, "Stick with me, kid. And you'll survive." He says, in a comforting voice.

"I'm not a kid," Takuya says with a huff. "I'm probably be older then you."

"Really? How old are you then?"

"18."

Kouji gives him an annoyed look, "So am I." He says.

Takuya gives him the same look, "You're short."

"You scream like a girl."

The two looked away from each other, both resisting the urge to start an even bigger petty argument. The two sat in silence for what felt like minutes. Takuya was the first to speak up, "So..What now?" he asks. "We'll stay here until morning." Kouji says standing up, walking across the room to close the bedroom door completely. He had to admit to himself that it wasn't a smart idea to stay in a place with the front door off it's hinges, as the zombies could more than easily get in. But it wouldn't be any smarter to go outside during the nighttime. At night, things got under control. More than usual.

He goes to lay down on Takuya's bed, nearly pushing Takuya off of it. "Good night," Kouji says quietly. Takuya stares at him as Kouji wraps himself in the warm covers. "It's like 6pm.." He earned a small "Mmmhm," from the other boy. Takuya groaned as he sat on the edge of his bed. He stands up and heads towards the closed door.

"Don't even think about it," Kouji said in a low sleepy voice.

Takuya looks at him, glaring. "I'm not allowed to use my own bathroom?"

"I don't recommend opening that door." He says, turning over to face Takuya. "You can piss in the morning." Takuya frowns, realizing there wasn't a point to arguing with him. '_Kouji knows best.._' Takuya thinks, irritated. He locks the bedroom door and goes to sit in his desk chair. He opens up his history book, figuring studying would take his mind off of things. Takuya just stared at the words hopelessly, not taking any of the information in. Takuya spun his chair to look back at Kouji, who was going into a light sleep. "Kouji, what about my family?" Kouji gave him a groan. "Kouji.." Takuya says a bit louder.

"Shut up and go to sleep." He replies coldly.

"Kouji, my family..When did they start evacuating?"

Kouji let out another groan, "I don't know. 7am? For this part of Tokyo at least."

Takuya looks down at his lap, "Last night, Mom said she and Shinya would leave at 9am..And Dad always leaves at 7am.." Kouji let out a soft groan, deciding to stop caring and tune him out.

"...Sleep well, Kouji-kun." Takuya stands up, not bothering to turn off the lights, and heads for his bed. After some prodding, he finally got Kouji to scoot over, letting him use his own bed. As Takuya laid in bed, unable to go sleep, he listened to the sounds coming from outside. Snarling, screaming, and gunshots. Although none of the sounds seemed to bother Kouji, Takuya notices.

'_What am I going to do..?'_


	2. ラッキーたち

A/N: I do not own Digimon Frontier. Obviously.

Hello, back once more with chapter 2 of 救助 [Rescue]. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me~

Chapter 3 may not be out for another 2 months(I usually update my stories every 1st of the month now), since I'm sort of going through another writer's block. Sorry!

R&R and all that jazz.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kouji rises up in an unfamiliar bed. He looks at the figure beside him whose eyes were glued on the door. "Did you sleep well?" Kouji asks in a hoarse voice. The other boy gave him a shrug, eyes not leaving the wooden door. Kouji looks down at his watch, "Ah, 8am. Time to get going." He says, kicking off the covers as he does. Takuya rolled out of bed and to his closet. Kouji watches as Takuya took out a gym bag and starts to fill it with some clothes.<p>

Kouji slips his dirty sneakers back on, still watching. "Don't pack so many clothes. Just the things we need." Takuya nods putting some things back. "We'll also grab some food from your kitchen."

"We don't have much," Takuya says as he begins to change out of his pajamas.

"Well, we don't _need_ much." Kouji points out, rubbing the tired out of his eyes.

Takuya eyes darted from his bag to Kouji's, which laid on the floor near the door. "What's in there?" He asks before putting his long jeans on. "Guns, ammo, some food." Kouji shrugs, looking at it. "Things like that." He looks back at Takuya, "Make sure to wear clothes that cover your skin."

"Yes, _Sir_."

Kouji rolled his eyes as he went to go pick up his bag. "Almost ready?" Kouji asks, putting the bag on his shoulder, and gets his gun out of the holster.

"Almost." Takuya says, fully dressed. He picks his bag back up and goes over to his desk and starts stuffing a few books and a flashlight in it. He zips his bag closed before turning to Kouji. "I need to piss." He declares.

"Right." Kouji turns the safety off on his pistol, getting a tight grip on it.

* * *

><p>"Remember to stay close to me, and keep a distance away from the Zombies."<p>

Takuya nods, standing behind him. Kouji, without hesitation, opened the door, already prepared for the worst.

"Eh?"

Kouji peeks his head out into the hallway, greeted by silence. "Be quiet," Kouji whispers as they both tip toe out of the room and down the hallway. Kouji stops at a corner, back against the wall. Kouji takes a quick look at the living room, only to be surprised. The broken door he basically leaned against the doorway was left untouched. No Zombies attempted to break in. "We got lucky," Kouji sighs, a hint of happiness in his voice, which is something that Takuya hasn't heard before.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going anyways?" Takuya asks, watching Kouji take things from his pantry.<p>

"You're coming with me to help me find somebody,"

"Mind telling me who?"

Kouji sighs. "My brother," he grumbled out, zipping the two bags up.

"You'll help me too, right?" Takuya asks, picking his bag up and throwing it on his shoulder. Kouji looks up at him, "With what?" He questions. He then picks his up his blue gym bag. He packed enough food to last them for awhile, but not enough that it would weigh them down. " I need to find my family, and my girlfriend."

Kouji stares at him as he stands back up, "Aren't you asking for too much?"

Takuya glares at him, crossing his arms. "Do you want my help or not?" That made Kouji glare back sourly at him, "Do you really have a choice to go with me or not?" He asks. Takuya uncrosses his arms, a sad expression on his face.

"Are you ready to go?" Kouji starts to walk out of the kitchen, not bothering to look back. "Yeah," Takuya starts. "I'm ready." He slowly follows. Kouji stops walking and faces Takuya. "I almost forgot," Kouji unzips his bag and his hand digs in. A few seconds later he takes out one of the handguns, similar to the one Kouji uses. He hands it to Takuya, "You'll need this." Hesitating, Takuya takes the gun from him. "Where did you get all these guns?" He asks, surprised. "Broke into a few places yesterday." He explains simply.

"Let's get goin'" Kouji says as he walks up to the broken door, moving the door to the side. Takuya covered his nose as the smell of dead corpses starts to escape into the room. He can only hope that this day won't be his last.

* * *

><p>"<em>This<em> is where she lives?"

"Mmhm," Takuya comfirms. Takuya looks around at their surroundings as they stand outside the doors of an apartment building. "It's pretty quiet. We haven't encountered a single Zombie.." Takuya whispers. "They're probably hiding," Kouji comments back. "Are you absolutely sure she's in there right now?" Kouji asks a few seconds later, not wanting to fight his way up a few stories just to find a girl who isn't even there. "I have no idea." Takuya confesses.

"Helpful," Kouji says sarcastically.

"Wait, wait." Takuya runs towards the apartment's parking lot. "She's here!" he grins from ear to ear. "Her car's here!"

"Great, let's celebrate by saving her," Kouji mutters, pulling on the handle of the door. "What floor is she on?"

"Floor 4, in apartment 4D." Takuya speaks from memory.

Kouji opens the door to the apartment building, and as soon as he did he heard the sounds from within. Takuya walks in, shivering now. The building had no heat, nor lighting which made it very cold and creepy.

The two moved inside the tall building, and Takuya could hear the sounds of the zombies the closer he got. "So this is where some of them are hiding at.." Kouji comments and takes note of the apartment doors. Some of the closed ones, you could zombies scratching on the door behind it. Even with zombies, there were weaker ones. Most of which were infected young children and elders, Kouji guesses.

Then there were the doors that were practically off the hinges. Although almost any zombie could do that, especially if he was strong enough or there's a pack of them.

Then it happened. Takuya came literally face-to-face with a zombie, and he could only stare at the decomposing skin and the person's sunken in cheeks. "Holy shit!" He cries out, surprised.

"Takuya!" Kouji grabs the back of Takuya's shirt, pulling him back a distance. "I told you to stay close to me!" He yells out.

* * *

><p>Izumi sits on the cold wooden floor, her body leaning against the island in the kitchen. She stares helplessly as she tries to ignore the sounds coming from outside her door. Snarls and gunshots. Wait. Gunshots? Whatever. It didn't matter to her. Nothing did anymore.<p>

She has two objects on either side of her.

Left side, a phone that she dubbed 'useless'.

Right side, a knife, that she may put into good use.

She sat there, contemplating weather or not to take her own life. Could she really survive in a world like this? She barely escaped with her life a couple of days ago. Izumi lets out a soft groan, pulling her knees up to her chest. If the zombies don't get her, starvation certainly will, she figures. Or maybe hypothermia when winter comes.

Hesitating, she picks up the knife, studying it. In her head she goes through the list of reasons why she should kill herself. '_Parents? Dead. Boyfriend? Dead. Chance of living? Little to none._'

She felt tears run down her cheeks, the more she thought about it. Her train of thought ended when she heard a few gunshots followed by two happy knocks on the door. "E-Eh..?" She stares at the kitchen cabinet in front of her unbelievably. Did they really come back for her? She heard another knock, except this time it sounded like it belonged to a different person. She stands up, knife still in hand. Izumi places it down on the island before slowly making her way to the living room and to the front door. She looks through the peep hole, her entire body shaking nervously. "Takuya..?" She gasps out. Zoe quickly moves the furniture that was in front of the door, then unlocks and opens it.

"Yo." Says the man in front of her. He points at Takuya who stood beside him, "Please tell me you're this jackass's girlfriend."

"T-Takuya..?" She looks at him next, eyes turning wide.

"Izumi-chan.." A smile grew on Takuya's face as he pulled her into a hug.

"Eh?" She pulls away quickly, looking at his face. Kouji huffs at her impatiently, "Mind if we come in?"

* * *

><p>"T-Takuya.." Izumi continues to stare at him, as he slips his shoes off by the door, before sitting his bag down next to Kouji's. Kouji had already made himself at home by plopping himself down on the tan-colored couch. "Takuya.." She repeats.<p>

"I'm so glad you're okay." He tells her with a warm smile. "What's wrong?" He asks after noticing how she has been repeating his name ever since he showed up.

"You're suppose to be dead." She says bluntly.

"Eh?" He blinks. "Well. I'm not."

"H-How?" Her voice starts to sound more grateful.

"Him." He points at figure on the couch.

"You mean the short guy who's getting dirt on the couch?"

"I'm sitting 5ft away from you two." Kouji reminds. "I didn't come all this way from Meguro just to be insulted."

"Sorry," She says honestly. "I'm just not in the greatest of moods, today." Izumi's voice turns soft with a grimace on her face.

"Izumi, you're coming with us." Takuya states with a worried tone.

"_What?_"Izumi questions, sitting in her living room chair now.

"We didn't come all the way here just for a visit," Kouji smirks, a hint of humor in his voice. Takuya smacks the back of his head, before moving him over to sit. Izumi felt like she had a giant lump in her throat that's impossible swallow.

"Takuya.." She looks down, frowning. "I can't," her eyes start watering.

The two boys stare at her, not sure what to say. They both understood how she feels, being scared of what could happen, and what has already happened. Yet, they didn't want to show their own fear in front of her. "But, Zoe." Takuya starts to speak.

"I think I should just stay here." Izumi says firmly, like she already made up her mind.

"Izumi, don't be ridicu-"

"There's something you need to understand." She shot her head up. "Before you got here, I was about to..Kill myself.." She confesses, trying her best not to hesitate. "I refuse to go out there. I refuse to torture myself." The room filled itself with uncomfortable silence. They watch as Izumi stands up and excuses herself before going to the restroom. The two wait to hear the sounds of the door closing before talking to each other

"Damn it," Kouji curses. "She's suicidal."

"I don't know what to do, we can't force her to go risk her life." Takuya murmurs. "She's terrified."

"My ass 'we can't'" Kouji crosses his legs, his right arm laying on the armrest. Takuya dubs it the 'pissed but not enough to stop concentrating' pose.

Some more awkward silence later, Takuya speaks up again, "But we can't leave her here.." He turns his head at the darker haired man, "I love her."

"Yeah, I know." Kouji smirks at him. "It's obvious. No man would honestly risk his life in zombie apocalyptic world just to find his girlfriend, unless he was in love."

"Sorry it took me so long." Zoe says, entering the room again. She had put on a purple tank top, and pinned her blonde hair into a messy bun. But she continued to wear her green pajama bottoms with a flower pattern. "Maybe you two should leave.." She suggests.

Kouji, irritated, stands up and says, "Takuya, go get our bags."

"W-What?" Takuya stands up as well, a surprised look on his tan face. But goes to do what he was told.

"It's 'Izumi', right?" Kouji asks before picking her up, and throws her over his shoulder, despite her struggling.

"Let go of me!" She starts trying to kick him.

"What the hell, Kouji?" Takuya exclaims, concerned. "Let go of her!"

She starts hitting his back with her fists, trying to make him let go of her. "Just let me die!" Izumi shouts, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "Don't do this to me!"

"Izumi.." Takuya stares helplessly, bags in hand.

"I want to die.." She gives him one last hit before he puts her down in front of him

Kouji stared at her coldly, "Listen to me." He grabs a hold of her slender shoulders. "Don't you dare waste my goddamn time. We both came here for you. And only you. If we leave now with out your ass, we would be wasting our supplies that we used just to get here. Not only that, but our precious time that we would never get back. I could be finding my brother right now. But no. We had to go rescue you. And do you know why?" He then points at Takuya, "Because he loves you. I have no idea _why_. But he does."

Izumi bites her lip, looking down. "I-I never asked to be rescued," She remarks darkly, hesitating at first.

"Really? That's funny. Because _I_ never asked for a Zombie Apocalypse." His expression starts to turn softer, and his grip isn't as rough. "Look, if you come with us, I'm willing to bet on those dyed locks of yours, that nothing will happen to you." He lets go of her shoulders.

"..My hair isn't dyed." Izumi replies softly and it was the biggest complaint she could think of at the moment.

"Oh please," Kouji rolls his eyes. "I have never seen a Japanese person with _natural_ blonde hair." He pokes her forehead playfully.

Izumi gives him a small smile and she nods, "I'll go get my car keys.." She says, walking past Kouji.

Takuya looks at Kouji with envious eyes.

'_I wish I was like Kouji.._'


End file.
